


Music Tastes

by Princesszellie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Emo!Raleigh, Music, Teen!Beckets, Teen!Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have that ONE sibling that has terrible taste in music......The Becket boys fight, and Chuck saves the day...or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Tastes

“No way is that shit music,” Yancy told his little brother, yanking the ear buds out of his ears and tossing the ipod at him.

Raleigh made a face, “Bitch please you wouldn’t know good music if it crawled in your ass and died.”

Yancy rolled his eyes, “Oh come on Rals…Fall Out Boy is not as spiritually deep as you would like to think.” Sometimes their age and life gaps were impossibly large. Like right now, when his tool of a teenage little brother was trying to insist that his weird ass music was as good as or better then Nirvana.

“That wasn’t Fall Out Boy, god get with the program! That was My Chemical Romance…” Raleigh sighed, flipping his too long bangs out of the one eye they were perpetually hanging over. They were currently dyed the color of blue koolaid.

Like that mattered, “Dude I do not give a shit,” Yancy insisted. This was _not_ how he wanted to spend his free period- arguing with Raleigh. They could do that at home with fewer witnesses.

“Did you even listen? I mean really listen? I know you don’t like his voice….but did you get how he was talking about loss?”

Oh god, here we go. Little twerp was winding up to wax poetic about shit he didn’t care about. Yancy needed a way out of this. But how…

“Oh my god you’re not even listening now!” Raleigh punched his brother’s thigh hard. “For real asshole pay attention!”

That was it. Yancy was gonna beat this kid senseless regardless of the repercussions…..

“What are you bitches fighting about now?” the voice of his unlikely savior asked. Ah yes, Charlie Hansen. Better than nothing at this point.

Yancy looked up at him, “Your brother seems to think that Fall Out Chemicals is the best band ever.”

Raleigh made a strangled sound, “It’s My Chemical Romance. Fall Out Boy is something else! Jesus Yancy!”

Yancy rolled his eyes so hard it hurt. “What the hell ever. It doesn’t matter because they all sound like shit compared to Kurt Cobain.”

“Well you’re _both_ wrong,” Chuck informed them in his usual imperious way, while inserting himself into the nonexistent space between the two siblings.

Raleigh scooted a bit to make him room on the bench. “Do enlighten us….”

“ _Clearly,_ the _greatest_ musical mind of our times is Claudio Sanchez of Coheed and Cambria.” Chuck dropped his wisdom while rummaging in his pack for a power bar.

Yancy and Raleigh shared despairing looks over his oblivious head. “Oh fuck you Hansen. You’re both crazy. I’m over this.” Yancy muttered getting up. “Later freaks.”

Chuck flipped him the bird as he walked away. “Your brother makes me sad…”

“Yeah me too,” Raleigh said distractedly, “Hey, did you paint your nails?” A hand was delicately offered for his inspection. “I love this color…”

“Thank you.” Chuck smiled, “You can borrow it sometime….but only if you give back my Year of the Black Rainbow CD….”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here have some boys being boys. 
> 
> I'm totally making Emo!Raleigh a thing. lol. 
> 
> BTW all the bands mentioned are amazing and can be found on my ipod.
> 
> But Chuck IS right about Claudio Sanchez. Just sayin. 
> 
> :)


End file.
